


Cafe Meeting

by diaphanous87



Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), a date in Gridania, autumn in Gridania, cameo from my WoL D'arshan, kisses and cake, rarepair madness, short and sweet, sweet romance, the archer and her dragoon gf, the author indulges herself, we don't need no stinking plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: A new cafe has opened in Old Gridania. Seating is limited but the cake is good. But a date between Tilly and Leih is even better.
Relationships: Leih Aliapoh/Warrior of LIght, brief Silvairre/Warrior of Light
Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Cafe Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> >;3c
> 
> I love... miqo'te. Can't you tell?
> 
> Also this is seriously an instant hit of serotonin, writing these OC/NPC ships. No one can stop me now! *cackles*

* * *

** Café Meeting **

* * *

High above the citizens of Gridania, the colorful autumn leaves of the trees swayed in the gentle breeze. Dappled sunlight shone down between the leaves and branches. Voices echoed across the city, the chatter of hundreds adding to the gentle midmorning ambience of the city. It was a peaceful day meant to be enjoyed.

“Tilly!!” Leih Aliapoh waved her arms excitedly. She hopped up from her seat at one of the outdoor tables of Gridania’s newest café as the other miqo’te strode over to her side. “I managed to snag a table, see?”

Laughing, Tilly nodded. “Yeah, I see.” She leaned over to bunt her head against the other woman’s temple. “I’m so glad to see you again, love.”

Leih returned the affectionate gesture before rubbing cheeks with her. “Me too, me too,” she said. The Keeper wrapped her arms around her partner’s waist, ears and tail wriggling happily as her embrace was returned. She then flicked off a passing elezen who had wolf-whistled at them. “Ugh, assholes.”

“Don’t waste your time on those kind of people.” Tilly pulled back a little, her arms still wrapped around Leih’s shoulders. The Seeker miqo leaned forward to touch their noses together. “Let’s sit and order some cake.”

“Oh, yes! I hear the maple walnut cake with the cinnamon sugar glaze is delicious!” Leih pulled out a chair for Tilly to sit. “So what’s the latest news outside of Gridania?”

“Same old, same old. Slay a primal, take down some Garleans. The usual.” Tilly shrugged when her love laughed at her terrible nonchalant summary. “But enough about that. How the guild?”

“The usual,” Leih deadpanned. The two miqo’te burst into giggles as a Keeper waitress came to their table to take their order. Both happily asked for the previously mentioned maple cake and two glasses of chilled sweet tea. They continued to chat with one another after placing said order.

Leih and Tilly were as intimately close as the table allowed, leaning over to speak quietly, noses brushing together. On top of the table, their hands were intertwined. Their respective ears perked forward and tails curved upward happily. They only leaned back when their cake and tea arrived. Tilly served the first forkful from her own plate to Leih amid giggles.

Silvairre passed by but left his fellow archer and her dragoon to their date with a reluctant smile on his face. By his side, his own love, D’arshan Tia, happily flicked his ears as he let himself be tucked under the elezen’s arm. He wrapped an arm around the taller man’s waist. They walked on, their path weaving through the crowd.

Tilly pressed a soft kiss to the high curve of Leih’s cheek, prompting a soft sigh. Leih turned her head just so to capture her love’s lips with her own. They exchanged a few chaste maple and cinnamon flavored kisses between bites of cake and sips of tea. But then the heat in Leih’s clear gray eyes prompted the other miqo’te to hurriedly pay for their sweet snack. The Seeker practically shoved the gil into the waitress’ pocket, told her to keep the change.

The two didn’t notice that the Keeper waitress’ eyes nearly fell out of her head from the frankly ridiculous tip. It was quadruple the price of the cake slices and tea! But before she could call out to the two, they had vanished hand in hand. She blushed as her nose finally informed her of the other women’s arousals, the faint scents lingering by the table.

Well, that explained the rush to leave.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, dears! I hope I did okay, I really wanted a soft romance between Tilly and Leih. Soft kitty love is bestest. Tap that kudos button and/or leave a comment if you like!


End file.
